


I Know

by pump_the_breaks



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is short and badly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pump_the_breaks/pseuds/pump_the_breaks
Summary: Virgil's in love with Roman and doesn't know how to say it.





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> this is hella short because i got distracted by youtube and ended up writing it at 9:30pm. also this is badly written because i'm Sleep Deprived(TM)

Virgil didn’t find expressing emotions easy. At all.

So when he realised he was falling for Roman, he was scared to admit it.

He knew Roman wouldn’t like him back, right?

Roman was always coming up with insulting nicknames him and they were completed opposites.

Virgil found himself watching Roman from afar (read: across the living room or dinner table) and wondering what to do.

Of course, he decided to go to Patton.

–

“What do I do Patton?” Virgil asked, collapsing on to Patton’s bed after explaining the situation.

“Tell him!” Patton squealed.

“No way!”

“Come on, you’ll be cute together!”

“No!”

“What are you two talking about?” Roman asked as he stopped in the doorway.

“Virgil likes you!” Patton giggled.

“No! I-” Virgil sighed, “Yeah, I do.”

“I know you do.” Roman smirked.

“What?” Virgil asked.

“You’re not exactly the best at hiding it.”

Virgil blushed and Roman chuckled before kissing him on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> let's cut that there before i can make it any worse


End file.
